Sister, How I Desire Thee
by Megkazul
Summary: Angel Sanctuary fic, Rosiel+Katan, Alexiel+Sara, and Setsuna+Sara


Pairings: Rosiel+Katan, Alexiel+Sara, Setsuna+Sara  
  
Warnings: shounen ai, angst, ecchi ideas about inbreeding, a general disregard for morals and ethics... the usual  
  
Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is kawaii!! And, uh... any similarity this fic might have to it is purely coincidental because I don't own any Angel Sanctuary copyrights.  
  
Sister, How I Desire Thee  
by Megkazul  
  
//My own mother hates me. Why? Because I'm a male? Because I love my sister? Because I'd knowingly send her to Hell?// Setsuna's eyes flickered red for a second as he watched the apartment where he was no longer welcome, the home of his Sara and his mother. It hurt to look at, but he continued staring, his heart roaring with pain as he did so.  
  
//Alexiel, my dear sister, why do you reject me? What could that human girl have that I do not?// Rosiel glared jealously down at Earth where the human called Setsuna was completely absorbed in watching the girl called Sara.  
  
"Rosiel-sama, please forget her. She will only cause you pain."  
  
Rosiel whirled around to face his kneeling servant.  
  
Katan's eyes widened as he viewed Rosiel turning, his lengthy cerulean hair flaring out to frame his form perfectly  
  
"Cherub Katan... Alexiel's heart will be mine! If she does not give it willingly, I will simply tear it from her chest."  
  
"Forgive me, Sire..." Katan bowed his head so Rosiel wouldn't see the pain in his eyes.  
  
Rosiel knelt in front of the cherub and wrapped his arms around the man comfortingly, ignoring the way Katan cringed at his touch.  
  
"You will help me get my sister back, won't you?" Rosiel lifted Katan's chin and tried to discern the emotion that lay behind the cherub's weakening mask of obedience.  
  
Katan fought to keep his gaze steady, having difficulty withstanding Rosiel's pleading yellow eyes. He averted his gaze and wrenched his chin from the angel's grip.  
  
"Yes, Sire... I'll help you." Katan's heart was heavy as he spoke what he knew to be a lie.  
  
"Good boy," Rosiel reached into his cloak and pulled out a dagger, which he handed to the trembling cherub.  
  
"I want you to kill her lover. Kill Mudo Sara."  
  
Katan looked at the dagger as if it were a snake, then slowly accepted it, wrapping his fingers about its hilt.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, on Earth, the middle school was just getting out. A beautiful young girl with a thick braid skipped out happily and headed toward the high school.  
  
She opened her mouth and called out, "Big brother!"  
  
Her voice rang through the air and permeated the school.  
  
Among a crowd of students, one head turned up at the sound of her lovely voice.  
  
Sara ignored Setsuna's 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look and ran up to him at full speed, pouncing on him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Brother..." she cooed fondly.  
  
Setsuna stared at her, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
Somewhere behind them, Kato smiled and whispered something to Yoji.  
  
Sara grabbed Setsuna's arm and pulled him toward home.  
  
They walked slowly through the empty streets, Sara being friendly and chattering constantly, Setsuna staring at her, while at the same time nervously avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Hey, Freshman!"  
  
Sara paused in mid-sentence as Setsuna froze, his face pale and his eyes scared.  
  
"Brother? What's wrong?"  
  
Yoji smiled and stepped forward, "Mudo Setsuna..."  
  
Setsuna looked up, Yoji, Kato, and two other boys from Kira's gang were approaching. Kira was not with them. He looked at Sara pleadingly.  
  
"Run Sara, please... leave."  
  
Yoji laughed, "What's wrong Mudo? Afraid we'll hurt your precious sister?"  
  
Feeling naked and defenseless, Setsuna tried to hide his fear, knowing he didn't stand a chance against the seniors with Sara around.  
  
Yoji grabbed Setsuna around the collar and hurled him toward the other three boys, who immediately began beating him.  
  
Sara watched, horrified, as Setsuna, offering no resistance, was getting pounded by the larger boys.  
  
From around the corner, Katan also watched, his eyes on the unprotected girl and his hand stroking the dagger Rosiel had given him.  
  
Sara tried to scream as a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She felt something cold at her throat. Setsuna, though still being beaten, looked up at her, his eyes filled with terror as he saw the danger she was in.  
  
A man's voice, choked with pain, whispered in her ear, "Leave Sara, leave now and I'll let you live."  
  
Katan released the girl.  
  
Sara turned around, took one look at her attacker, and fled.  
  
Katan watched Sara until she was out of sight, then turned toward the boys.  
  
A red head noticed him and took a defensive stand, like a wolf protecting his kill.  
  
"Go away. He's ours."  
  
Katan held up the dagger, letting it gleam in the sunlight.  
  
Yoji looked at it nervously, but held his position.  
  
//Fine, we'll play it your way.// Katan sheathed the dagger and approached the human.  
  
Yoji drew his arm back to punch him.  
  
Katan blocked and placed a hand on Yoji's shoulder, holding him steady and bringing his knee up to meet the boy's crotch.  
  
Yoji winced with pain, and Katan discarded him on the ground.  
  
Two of the other boys paused as they saw Yoji fall. Kato kicked Setsuna one more time, then he too turned to meet the invader.  
  
Katan shooed them away angrily, then knelt to examine Setsuna. The boy was covered from head to toe with bruises and scratches, and was bleeding in a few places, but he seemed to be alright.  
  
//This is the one Rosiel wants. Angel Alexiel.// Katan unbuttoned the boy's shirt, baring his chest to the heavens.  
  
Setsuna raised his head in time to see a hand clutching a dagger.  
  
Katan plunged the knife into Setsuna's chest, piercing his heart. //Die, Alexiel.//  
  
Rosiel screamed in fury as he saw Katan withdraw the bloodied knife. //How dare he?!// Rosiel spread his wings and prepared to fly down when something stopped him.  
  
Bathed in cosmic energy, Alexiel's human body healed before his eyes, and Katan was hurled backward as Adam-Kadamon made an appearance. Rosiel, disturbed by his servant's disobedience, didn't stick around to watch the rest; he had to prepare for Katan's return.  
  
***  
  
Katan walked through Rosiel's mansion pale and exhausted, looking for his master. Sensing someone behind him, he turned and found himself face to face with Rosiel. Katan tried fruitlessly to kneel before his master, but Rosiel grabbed him around the waist and held him in a standing position. Katan stared at Rosiel, wide-eyed.  
  
Rosiel brought his mouth to meet Katan's, kissing the cherub savagely while he tried to force a pill down the man's throat with his tongue.  
  
Katan struggled desperately, knowing the kinds of drugs Rosiel often carried with him.  
  
Rosiel kissed him a little longer, then satisfied that Katan had swallowed the golem-drug, released him.  
  
Katan immediately fell to his knees and began clawing at his neck. After awhile he deemed his efforts to be pointless. A tear touched his cheek and he withdrew inside of himself, giving up his body to the golem.  
  
Rosiel watched as the drug began to take effect, and Katan fought against the golem for control of his body. When he sensed Katan loosing to the golem, Rosiel reached out with his consciousness and touched the man's mind, calming the now dominate golem that threatened to destroy the conquered body. Katan's mind was now open to him, and, out of curiosity and an odd desire for vengeance, Rosiel began to explore it.  
  
On the surface was the blind loyalty and devotion of a servant for his master. Rosiel dug deeper and found an awe-inspiring memory of himself giving a young Grigore the status of Cherub. Rosiel headed for a darker section of Katan's mind, one marked by jealousy, and again he saw himself, and this time he was pining over Alexiel as he watched the young Setsuna down on Earth. He blushed involuntarily as he saw the thoughts Katan associated with that memory. It took him a moment to recover from that shock, but now his curiosity was doubled, and he guiltily pressed further, looking for the source of such harsh thoughts.  
  
Rosiel plunged into the deepest part of Katan's mind. One glimpse of it was enough to send him reeling backward in shock. Rosiel stared at Katan's form, which, still controlled by the golem, knelt on the floor before him. Disbelief began to set in. //Could it really be true? Does Katan...?// Consumed by a need to find out, he drew the power from his third wing and focused it upon the cherub.  
  
The golem screamed in pain and anger as it felt itself being pushed from its new host.  
  
Katan choked, and a small pill fell from his mouth. He gasped, shocked that he was even able to control his own breathing. //Rosiel...// He looked up at his master questioningly, terrified of what he might see in the angel's face.  
  
But Rosiel himself seemed terrified, and Katan, remembering Rosiel's presence in his mind, suddenly knew why. Shaking with fear, Katan slowly stood up and approached his master.  
  
"Rosiel-sama..." he reached out and touched Rosiel's face. Rosiel closed his eyes and seemed to calm down, but Katan could see he was arguing with himself over something.  
  
//He's terrified of us... the poor cherub.//  
  
//I think we should be just as scared of him...! That's disgusting!//  
  
//He bears no hard feelings toward us. He's still loyal even after we forced that drug down his throat.//  
  
//You know *why* he's loyal.//  
  
//Yes, but...//  
  
//Don't even consider it. Remember what he did to Alexiel?//  
  
//She lived.//  
  
//You know he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.//  
  
//Still... it might be fun to humor him.//  
  
//He's not nearly as beautiful as us! What makes him worthy?//  
  
Rosiel opened his eyes and gazed at Katan imploringly, letting his mouth turn upward in his usual deranged smirk.  
  
Katan read the command in Rosiel's lovely yellow eyes and obligingly shed his uniform and stepped into his master's waiting arms.  
  
Rosiel kissed Katan again, this time gently, and Katan responded, his desire washing away any doubts about his master's trustworthiness.  
  
Katan broke the kiss and spoke in a soft voice, "Ai shiteru, Rosiel-sama."  
  
His heart torn between Katan and his sister, Rosiel didn't answer, but lowered his mouth to nibble on Katan's neck while he desperately worked to remove his own uniform.  
  
***  
  
Alexiel, connected to her brother in the odd manner of twins, knew of Rosiel's distraction and approved. Katan would keep him off her for awhile, at least. Meanwhile, she loved the state it put Setsuna in. Seeing himself and his sister so close to death had given him an urge to live his life. She had always encouraged him to follow his emotions, even slipped some of her own feeling into his heart from time to time, but he had always balked just when things were getting interesting. Despite what his mother said, Setsuna did not want to send his sister to Hell. //Katan is such sweet cherub...// He had given her the help she needed to bend Setsuna to her desires. //Nevertheless, I ought to guide him directly as far as I can.//  
  
Setsuna's eyes turned red as he walked through the streets, searching for his sister. When she did not appear right away, he headed toward the apartment, his intentions clear as his heart rate increased and his blood began to flow faster, circulating the necessary nutrients. He forced open the door, ignoring the horrified look on his mother's face, and went into Sara's room where she sat on her bed looking very distraught.  
  
"Sara..."  
  
Sara looked up as she heard a soft voice that, for some reason, reminded her of Setsuna. She stared in shock as her eyes told her it *was* Setsuna, and without a scratch on his lithe body.  
  
"Brother!!"  
  
Setsuna's eyes quickly lost their reddish hue, and he stared at Sara, appalled, as he realized what his male body wanted to do to her. He knew that this time, no matter how much he fought with himself, his emotions would prevail.  
  
He took her in his arms, and together, the two sinners, both with pale hair and deep, beautiful brown eyes, consummated a match made in Hell.  
  
In the next room, a mother sobbed shamelessly for her lost children.  
  
Rosiel and Alexiel, though not together in body nor spirit, were made one that night by the rapture of lust.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Angel Santuary fic, so I really need feedback. I don't care if you like it or not, just please review!! ::is on hands and knees begging:: Review, onegai? And could one of you tell me what a "grigore" is? I know Katan used to be one, but that's about it...  



End file.
